battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saiga
In the first paragraph, it says it's called the Saiga 12-K. Is this correct? If it is, add it to a Trivia section instead or specify the in-game error between paranthesis. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The real name for the weapon is 'Saiga 12-K', so I think I'm correct. It even says so in Battlefield 2 (S12K). FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 18:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, than is the one in Bad Company and Bad Company 2 a Saiga 20K? Maybe specify the difference, too. I don't know much about the gun. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, there's no such thing as a 'Saiga-20K'. It's most likely a typo or some copyright thingamajig. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 01:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, I'll add the error to Trivia. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, in Bad Company, it's called the 520K. Not sure about BC2, can't use my PS3 at the moment. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Come on, guys, have none of you any experience with real weapons? It's called the Saiga 20K because it's a twenty gauge model, as opposed to a twelve gauge. Despite the numerous text errors in BC2's menus, Saiga 20K is perfectly accurate, and yes, it does referrence an actual weapon. There's also a Saiga 410 chambred for - you guessed it - .410 shells. Zaya'Kol nar Sienna 03:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) How would you know the existance of these weapons? I haven't heard anything about a Saiga 20K or Saiga 410. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Bah, I'm not much into shotguns, so I wouldn't know. Besides, we live in Canada where gun ownership is illegal. The only experience I've ever had with a gun was when I shot an M60 that they had at a shooting range when I went to Vietnam this winter. Plus, we're editors of the Battlefield series, not much about the real things. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I know about them because I'm interested in firearms. If you'd like proof, check it out here . Russian American Armory Company is used by Izhmash to sell many of their weapons in the US. Also, though I don't own one, as far as I'm aware all models of the Saiga (including the Saiga rifles which you can also check out at the RAAC link) are legal in Canada with a standard PAL provided they comply with length restrictions. Gun Name It's a S20k, (Saiga 20k) it's not a Saiga 12, that's a completely different gun. And it's an S20k, not a 520k!!! I'm an angry gun nut!!!!! I wouldn't argue! Hulk SMASH! Chan LOL, not sure about the S12, but the 520k was my fault. I have an old TV and I can't read the gun names very well. I just always read 520k. :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Just checked wikipedia. There's no trace of a Saiga-20, only a Saiga-12. The 20k must be a modified, more modern version of the S-12. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Please view my post (which for some reason has lost its signature) at the bottom of the above section, and the link to RAAC's site. The Saiga 20 is a Saiga chambred for twenty gauge shells, just as the Saiga 12 loads twelve gauge ones, and the Saiga 308 is a rifle chambred for .308 Winchester. S'not more modern or anything, just the same (basically) thing firing a different shell. Just checked; the Wikipedia article mentions the variously-chambred Saigas briefly at the end of 'Common Saiga 12 configurations'. Zaya'Kol nar Sienna 04:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Per Battlefield Wiki:Naming Policy, it should be named as it is in the games, so somebody needs to decide what it is - Bondpedia (Talk) 11:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as, currently, people will most likely be looking for the Saiga-20k as seen in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, I think the name should stay as Saiga-20k, but we should create redirect pages for S20k and Saiga-12. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, agreed - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Saiga 20K OK, can somebody go through and change the names to S20K? My crappy PSP only lets me type 160 characters, so I'd end up deleting half the page. Anyway, lessons from a gun nut! The S20K is not in wikipedia, but I went and shot one less than a month ago. And Saiga means "folding", 20 is the gauge, and the K stands for "short", or "carbine". And I'm not really angry, I just love guns! All info you need about the S20K is there if you google Saiga 20K, just like that and click on the first page.(not images)Chantufan 12:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) New user adding something: saiga-12 has the fastest rate of fire of any mag fed combat shotgun (600 rounds per minute on full auto, nearly twice that of the AA-12), it's just an ak-47 chambered for 12 gauge, and can accept a 20 round drum which are readily available.. more information can be found at forum.saiga-12.com The saiga 20 was likely used for the game because it uses a smaller round... using the saiga 12 in a game would just be unfair. Well, then why S'12'K was used in BF2? kelleroid 12:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) OBTW In all the ranting about the guns' name, you forgot to put any useful stats about it in the games! Like, people are interested about actual damage, when the gun is unlocked, etc. kelleroid 12:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm getting to that, but I don't have much time. Feel free to add stuff yourself. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Only if I could. That's why I was asking. kelleroid 16:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh? Whaddya mean you can't? I'll do it now, but explain yourself. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't have the game! That's what I mean! kelleroid 18:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh... Yeah, that makes sense. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't have BF:BC either, but I have played it. I think I managed to get a peek at the S12/20K's stats, but I can't remember them. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 18:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :The stats on the game are useless. We need the exact ones, which is near impossible because BC1 was never on PC, which is where we can get stats. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :: In the meantime, you could search for some additional BFBC2 S20K stats. That's my opinion. I think all people who love shotguns (like me) would like to know when this piece of pure pwnage is unlocked. kelleroid 20:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I have no idea where to find that... BC2 is popular, but finding lists like that is pretty hard actually. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: You know,.. The only blank part on the page is the 'Unlocked at' line. I think the game itself should write at what level a gun is unlocked. kelleroid 20:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps. I'll look around. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::K, I just had some experience with the game. S20K is AWESOME. But, *sigh*, I forgot the XP amount to unlock it. I remember the rank still though. ::: kelleroid 08:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Confirmed&Edited. kelleroid 14:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: 20 guage isn't that pretty weak?Butthead4 23:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Butthead4 ::: Don´t necro a months-dead talk page. But if you must know 20 gauge are not used much and mostly for hunting animals like a turkey for an example. It also has less recoil from what i´ve heard. Death to the false emperor! 05:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Damage Value Someone please add the damage for this gun? 16:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. 16:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC)